A Real Princess
by theinevitablejupiter
Summary: In the hunt for Henry, Regina and the group encounter a young girl from her past who paints a different picture of the pre-curse Evil Queen. Neverland is full of unrelenting dangers and if they hope to reach Henry before Pan has his way, they are going to need a few memories and a lot of magic. Featuring present day Neverland, pre-curse Enchanted Forest, and new characters. (S3)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, I'll try to update with 3 new chapters every other day to keep things rolling. Happy reading!**

It had been three days since they arrived in Neverland and three days since Hook looked like he knew where he was going. Every time he lead them in a new direction, the rest of the group exchanged uneasy glances. Yes, he came back for them when he had thought Storybrooke would be wiped off the map-but not before dooming the town by pilfering the magic bean that could have saved it.

_Every step further could be another step into a trap._ Regina thought as she stumbled through the lush green jungle-forest that was Neverland.

She glanced back toward the rest of the group. Behind her the sheriff struggled to wrangle her blonde waves into a tight bun. The air in Neverland was thick with summer's heat and she noticed that Snow's raven bangs had become matted to her forehead with sweat. Snow ran a delicate hand through them while the other remained firmly in the grasp of her husband. His eyes were locked just as firmly on his daughter in front of him, watching her every step in case the pirate were to take one out of line.

She understood what that felt like now, more than ever. The urge to protect your child from anything and everything that might hurt them. Her arms ached to hold Henry again. She felt a mixture of grief and impatience swell in her chest at once.

"Captain!" she yelled, quickening her pace to catch their wayward navigator. "Hook! How much farther?"

"Not far now, lass. If I remember correctly, the Boys should have a lookout somewhere around here. Lightly-guarded, child's play," he smirked.

"Interesting thing about children, though, isn't it? How their play can seem so very real to them," came a voice chillingly close to Regina.

Rumplestiltskin cracked a twisted smile at the rest of his companions as they turned at the sound of his cryptically infuriating input.

"Father of the freaking year," said Emma, dryly. The sting of Neal's apparent death still weighed on her like a terrible secret that she wished to share but couldn't. It's not a weight you can see but one you can feel with each breath. Regina remembered how hard Daniel's death had made it to breathe and for once in her life, Regina actually felt sorry for Emma Swan.

The feeling didn't last long. A rustling in the bushes had stopped Hook in his tracks. He reached instinctually for the sword at his side, eyes sliding left and right wildly. His next words sent Regina's heart into her stomach.

"I've made a terrible mistake," he whispered.

With that, dozens of figures burst violently from the jungle around them.


	2. Chapter 2

The constant clang of metal reverberated in the air as Regina dodged another small fist.

Lost Boys. Too many to count and, as they were fast realizing, too many to fight. They attacked with malice, slashing at the adults with the force of what Regina assumed were repressed abandonment issues.

Charming and Snow stood back to back, his skills with a sword only outshone by her mastery with a bow. They spun and sidestepped in unison, a graceful dance to the sound of the Lost Boy war cry. Beside them, Emma was holding her own with a small sword she had found on the Jolly Roger.

"It's not the size, love. It's how you use it," Hook had breathed as he had handed it to her. She blocked a jab from a particularly dirty-looking child and sent him hurtling toward the ground with a swift kick to the chest. As brutal as the Lost Boys attacks were, the Charmings could not bring themselves to use lethal force. It is what makes them the heroes. That's what Henry would say.

_Henry._

His name sent a flood of rage through Regina's body. A Lost Boy with filthy blonde hair sprung from a nearby tree and landed awkwardly on her back. He pulled feverishly at her hair. She let out a sharp cry and grabbed at his small body, taking hold of his shirt and whipping him to the ground. She drew her hand back to cast a spell, make him disappear, but as she did another Lost Boy behind her jerked her hand down and bit into her arm. She shoved him off as three more children emerged from the trees and dragged her down.

As she hit the ground she struggled against the weight of their little bodies. Looking wildly left and right, she could see that the rest of her group was fairing no better. Snow and Charming were swarmed by Lost Boys, barley avoiding the sting of their blades. Emma, too, was pinned by a team of children, her hair had fallen from its place atop her head and was being yanked in every direction by the boys. She couldn't see Hook but she could hear his labored breathing. They were losing. They needed a miracle. They needed magic.

But as Regina's eyes swept the clearing where they had been ambushed, she came to a startling revelation. Rumplestiltskin was no where to be found. A foot came down hard on her stomach and through the pain one word came to mind.

_Coward._

A cry of pain broke through her fury as the sheriff let out a scream. She glanced over and saw an extremely gaunt Lost Boy towering over her, the blade he held wedged deep in her palm. Relieved of her sword, she had managed to free her arm and block what might've been a potentially fatal strike at the expense of her hand.

"Emma!" Snow screamed, she too now collapsing under the weight of a pile of Lost Boys.

Regina's preoccupation with her shipmates ended the moment a similarly gaunt Lost Boy towered over her. His unkempt hair and lanky chest blocked out the sun. He smiled cruelly as he removed a small knife from his pocket.

"Where are we, boys?" he asked the others whose harsh hands burned into Regina's arms and legs.

"Neverland!" they shouted.

"And what's the one rule of Neverland?" he taunted.

"NO. GROWNUPS. NO. GROWNUPS," they chanted maniacally.

As he raised the knife above his head the other boys howled loudly and Regina's mind turned to Henry again. She closed her eyes and pictured his face. She was so sorry. Sorry she couldn't protect him and sorry she couldn't save him now. Sorry she couldn't see the man he would become.

_I'm sorry, Henry,_ she thought and braced for the knife.

A strange choking noise forced Regina's eyes open. The gaunt boy who stood above her grasped wildly at his throat. As he stumbled backward, Regina could see a thick vine had snaked its way around his neck. His eyes bulged with fear and surprise. The other Lost Boys stared at him in shock.

"Lefty?" one of the boys called to him. Regina could feel their grips loosening as they all watched Lefty struggle with the green noose.

"Righty!" another of Regina's captors yelled worriedly. The boy who had towered over Emma now looked up from the sheriff and saw his brother struggling for air. He started towards him but in the next moment he was suspended in the air, a vine wrapped tightly around his ankle.

Then the clearing became silent. The clanging of metal ceased and everyone stared in awe at Righty dangling above them like a caught fish. For a horrible moment, the brothers made confused eye contact and then Lefty was gone. His body pulled swiftly into the forest, out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Panic set in. The Lost Boys released their prey and scurried about like ants whose hill had just been destroyed. Regina sat up slowly and from there she could see the forest floor. Vines weaved along the ground like green snakes hungry for their small, filthy, abandoned mice. Boys were lifted out of the air with ease and dragged mercilessly into the forest. In a matter of seconds, only the adults remained.

Snow and Charming rushed to Emma's side. She cradled her hand gingerly, blood rushing down her arm as they helped her to her feet. Charming tore a bit of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and got to work bandaging the wound as Snow glanced around suspiciously.

Hook appeared in front of Regina, looking a little worse for wear. His forehead was bloodied by a nasty gash and through his tattered coat she could see deep slices in his shoulder.

"Your majesty," he said as he offered her his hand.

_Always the gentleman_, she thought.

She took his hand and assessed her own injuries. Aside from a few bumps and cuts, she was relatively unscathed. She heard a whimper above her and saw that Righty still hung above them. The group moved toward the center of the clearing, underneath where the last Lost Boy blubbered.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, breaking the silence. She glanced toward Regina. Charming finished bandaging Emma's hand and Snow took her face in her hands, scanning her daughter's face for cuts.

"I can assure you, it was not me Ms. Swan," Regina replied, noting the embarrassed face Emma gave her mother as she removed Snow's hands from her cheeks. Her brow furrowed as she scanned the clearing.

"Where is Gold?" she asked.

"Are you all alright?" came a young voice from the far side of the clearing. Regina moved instinctually out of the view of the figure. She knew that her past in her land had made her a target. Public enemy number one. That's what they would have called her in Storybrooke. Here they would call her evil. Forgiveness was hard. Raising Henry had taught her that. Revenge was easy.

Charming positioned himself in front of Snow and Emma, Hook moved to stand on his right. They reached slowly for the hilts of their swords. Over their shoulders, Regina could see the figure more clearly. It was a girl, maybe 17 or 18, with long brown hair woven into a messy braid. Her brown tunic clung tight to her fit body and her green pants were tucked tightly into her brown laced boots. A brown hood had been messily sewn onto the shirt and it now obscured most of her features. She put her hands up slowly.

"Stay right there, lass," commanded Hook.

"Stay right there," Charming repeated.

"What are you, his parrot?" said the girl.

Emma hid a grin while Snow stepped to the front of the group.

"Who are you?" Snow inquired.

"We are travelers, just passing through on our way to Mermaid's Lagoon. We don't want any trouble," she said reassuringly.

"We?" asked Snow.

The girl glanced back into the trees and motioned to her unseen companion. He stepped out of the brush and smoothly took one of her hands in his. His brow was furrowed with worry for her and she inaudibly comforted him with a nod and a smile before turning back to Snow.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright. These parts can be dangerous for the grown," the girl said. She tugged at her shirt sleeve uncomfortably.

Something about the way her hand pulled at the cloth was familiar to Regina. She craned her neck to get a better view of the pair. Snow took a few more steps forward, closing the gap between herself and the couple.

"It was you wasn't it? The vines. I've seen magic like that before. It's good magic-nature's magic," Snow pressed the girl. The couple glanced at each other then stared silently at Snow. Snow smiled warmly.

"My name is Snow White," Snow said as she held out her hand. Regina watched at the girl slowly walked toward Snow, extending her hand to meet the raven-haired woman's greeting, dissolving the tension with a quick shake. The young man followed her.

"Nice to meet you, Snow," the girl said as she removed her hood. From behind the group, Regina could now see the boy's face clearly. He was tall and thin, his body tanned by the harsh Neverland sun. He moved awkwardly to greet the group, his feet and hands just slightly too big for the rest of him. His eyes were bright blue and when he smiled, his eyes smiled with him. He was that "adorkable" everyone was always talking about.

The group shifted to welcome the two and Regina lost her hiding spot behind the sheriff. She looked down, hoping her tangled hair would mask her face from a hazardous recognition.

"This is my husband, Charming...my daughter, Emma..." Snow listed as they all exchanged salutations.

"This is your daughter?" asked the girl, squinting in confusion. "You must have had her when you were...two, maybe three?"

Snow and Charming each let out a small laugh and shook their heads.

"It's a long story," said Charming.

"This is Killian Jones-"

"Captain. Captain Killian Jones. You, lovely lady, may call me Hook," he interrupted, bowing low and kissing her hand.

"Alright let's not do that," the girl said wiping the back of her hand on her companions shirt. Regina looked up briefly to see Emma and the girl sharing an amused smile. The girl's eyes wandered to Regina and widened in shock. They stared at each other for a moment before the girl stepped forward.

"Regina?" she said, her voice shallow as if she had been running. Regina could feel the tension of the group rise as they realized what was happening.

Charming let his hand drop next to his sword, ready to defend his family at any moment.

Regina looked at the girl. Like the young man, her skin was tan but her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles. Her pale green eyes stared deeply into Regina's and even as they searched for a hint of recognition, they were sad. It was the girl's eyes she recognized first.

"Winn," Regina said, mouth hanging open as they gazed at each other.

Winn took two steps forward and crashed into Regina's body, wrapping her into a tight embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, here are three more chapters for you. I'm weaving the present and past together similarly to how an episode is structured so all will be revealed in time. Your support is making this an exciting first experience. Happy reading!**

**Enchanted Forest. Three Days before the Curse.**

Regina gazed out the window of her swiftly moving carriage, her eyes unfocused to where the passing trees were nothing more than a blur of green and brown. Rumplestiltskin's words echoed in the back of her mind.

_Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious. The heart of the thing you love most._

She could still feel his hand around her throat, his stench lingered on her body. Rumplestiltskin was never known for his cleanliness and his time in that cell had done him no favors. Regina feverishly removed her black coat and ornate headdress, the dank smell of the dungeon making her nauseous as the carriage careened deeper into the woods.

_The heart of the thing you love most._

Regina shuddered. She had been on the path to avenging Daniel's death for so long and her father had always been there—not always understanding her pain but always loving her despite her need for revenge. How could she choose between her happiness and his life?

The carriage turned right sharply under the midday sun, its jet black exterior shining against the armor of the two knights steering its horses. Regina rarely liked to travel with so few of her soldiers but a meeting with Rumplestiltskin was best done as discreetly as possible. Her mind wandered back to the Dark One and just as quickly away from him as a bump signaled that her carriage was now off road, travelling down a hidden shortcut that lead straight to her castle.

They could not have been 3 miles down the path when Regina was jarred by the carriage violently jerking to the left, a loud moan coming from one of the drivers. Shouting could be heard over the sound of fast approaching hoof beats.

"Halt in the name of our Lady, Snow White!" she heard a man bellow. Her blood boiled at the sound of Snow's name. She peered out the window and saw three, maybe four, silver knights on horseback emerging from the forest on both sides of her carriage. The body of one of her drivers plummeted past the window, an arrow protruding from his chest. The carriage slammed to a stop as the silver knights surrounded her transport. Her remaining soldier dropped from his perch to the ground and drew his sword foolishly, an arrow piercing his neck before his first stroke could fall.

Regina counted.

_Three._

Three men were all she needed to dispatch of before she could be on her way. The knights dismounted and steadily moved toward the carriage, swords drawn and pointed toward the cabin doors. They cut the horses loose, sending them galloping wildly into the wood. A broad knight with an overly-square jaw stepped forward from the ranks.

"Regina! We know this to be your carriage and we are giving you one chance to come willingly. By order of Snow White and in response to your latest threats, you are to be captured and locked away for the rest of your mortal life," decreed the knight.

Seconds ticked by with no motion from inside the carriage. The knights stepped closer to the doors, awaiting the command from the knight who had spoken.

"This is your last chance. Give yourself over to us or be taken by force," he threatened.

Silent seconds ticked by. Slowly, the door of the cabin creaked open and from the carriage stepped the Evil Queen. Her hands up in faux accordance with his demands, a smile crept along her face. Had he not been aware of the terror she had caused for so many citizens of the kingdom, he might've said she looked beautiful.

"No need for that, gentlemen. A woman knows when to play hard to get and when to submit," she cooed.

He approached her slowly with a mass of ropes, never breaking eye contact as she smiled back at him.

"You will be bound. Do not attempt to use your magic. It will end poorly," he said stoically.

"Yes, it will end poorly for you," she cackled, throwing her hands outward toward the two knights on his sides. With an open palm she flicked her wrists as if she were swatting a fly, her eyes filled with murderous delight. The knights flinched and raised their swords.

Yet nothing happened.

Regina's face fell, the smile disappearing like a name written in sand disappearing as confusion washes ashore. She flicked her wrists again. Nothing. Her magic wasn't working. She looked down at her hands then angrily back up at the knight approaching her.

"What did you do to me?" she spat.

"Our armor has been imbued with the magic of the Blue Fairy. Dark magic cannot harm us while the sun is in the sky. Now turn around," he roared back at her, her instinct for betrayal enraging him.

Regina turned slowly as her mind raced.

_No magic, no guards, no escape, no revenge. _

Regina was never one to run from a fight but under her mother she had mastered the art of self-preservation. As she felt the knight behind her reach for her hands to bind, she drove her foot backwards hard and fast, making contact with his "sword and shields." He crumpled with a low moan and Regina leapt forward, rolling under her carriage and popping up on the opposite side. She sprinted into the adjoining forest, glancing back to see the other two knights fast approaching.

"After her!" the square-jawed knight yelled.

Regina flew through the forest. Once again, the trees were blurring into green and brown masses as she struggled to gain sound footing among the bramble. The knights were close behind but Regina didn't dare to glance back and risk interrupting her stride. She regretted that choice when something whizzed by her head, wrapping itself around a tree a few feet in front of her. By the time she recognized what it was, two weighted balls attached by a rope perfect for tangling the legs of the hunted, it was too late. Another had been hurled toward her, ensnaring her leg in mess of rope and brush. She fell forward brutally hard, hitting the ground face first and skidding to a stop. Aching all over, Regina flipped over and grabbed at the rope in an attempt to free her tangled legs. Blood seeped down her face from a cut above her left eye. She heard footsteps and looked up only to be greeted by the boot of one of the knights. She was thrown back onto her side by the force of the blow.

The other knight caught up to the first, receiving a congratulatory pat on the shoulder for his impressive aim.

"I…am going…to kill you both," Regina managed to choke out through the pain. Her head felt heavy and her vision was obscured by the blood from her forehead.

"You're in no position to be making threats, your majesty," the first knight mocked as he bound her hands.

Regina struggled to sit up but the second knight pushed her hard back to the ground. She could hear another set of footsteps.

_That square-jawed imbecile must've finally recovered._

"Sir, we've got her," the knights called back to their approaching comrade. The footsteps quickened but the knights were met with no reply.

"Sir Vincent?" they called backwards. No reply. Regina lifted her head and looked into the forest. She couldn't see where the footsteps were coming from but they were undoubtedly almost upon the group. The knights too began to swivel their heads, looking for their commander.

The leaves on the trees began to rattle as a cold wind blew harshly through the forest. With every passing moment the wind grew stronger and colder until the air smelled of fresh snow, yet none had fallen.

The first knight, eyes wild with fear, bent over Regina and wrenched her upwards.

"Stop this at once! I command you to stop this!" she shouted over the now howling wind.

Regina stared into his frenzied eyes but gave him no response for she did not have one. He dropped her back to the ground, removing his sword from its sheath. Regina shivered both from the cold and the realization that her time of dying had finally come before she had had her revenge. Anger and grief engulfed her and her mind went back to Daniel.

_I'm coming, my love._

The knight raised his sword above his head, reasoning that killing her would stop whatever magic was twisting nature to her will. Regina held his gaze. If he was going to kill her, he was going to watch her experience death, the look in her eyes as he took her life. Regina remembered how haunting the eyes of some of her victims had been. It was not what she had planned, but revenge is revenge.

Suddenly, the knights were swept off their feet by a gust of wind so furious and cold that it felt as if Regina's lungs had filled with ice water. She coughed and sputtered as the knights tumbled deeper into the forest, slaves to the unseasonably unforgiving winds that saved her. The winds around where she laid died down and she could now hear the screams of the knights as they hurdled through the forest, out of sight.

Regina lay in shock, unsure of what had just happened. She had heard of magic that manifested itself when the user's life was in danger. A defense mechanism for the magically gifted, she remembered thinking but she didn't feel the intoxicating surge of power she felt when she used her magic.

The crackling of bramble under someone's weight caused her to shoot upwards into a sitting position. In the literal whirlwind of activity, she had forgotten about Sir Vincent. She struggled through her bonds to untangle her feet from the balls and rope that held them. She looked up when the rustling ceased. In front of her stood a young girl, no older than 16, leaning out from behind a tree a few feet away. Regina studied the girl carefully. She was tanned and freckled, no doubt a peasant forced to work outdoors to make her living. Her brown hair was long and untamed, parted to the side and flowing freely down her back. She wore boy clothes, ill-fitting but showing off her small, toned frame. The girl stepped out from behind the tree and their eyes met. The girl's eyes were pale green and softened at the sight of Regina's bloodied face.

Regina waited for the spark of recognition to flash across the girl's face. She waited for that moment where the girl would realize the monster before her feet, the monster she had just saved. But the moment didn't come.

The girl walked toward Regina until only a foot remained between them. She knelt down and reached for the bonds on Regina's hands but then she held them for a moment and with a confident smile looked up at Regina.

"My name is Winn. Are you alright?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Neverland. Present.**

Regina felt Winn loosen her grip and she pulled back to see the girl's face. She was older now, of course, but she was beautiful. Gone was the vagabond she had encountered in the woods those years ago, in her place was a young woman. She smiled at Winn, the girl in her arms beaming back at her in a way Regina had not seen someone smile at her in a long time. She held the girl's face in her hands and watched as a single tear fell down her cheek. Regina wiped it away and the girl laughed at the joy of the moment. Winn reached up and took Regina's hands in her own, leaning in until their faces were inches apart.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she whispered to Regina. Regina laughed breathlessly and gave Winn's hands a squeeze.

"Et-hem," came a forced cough from Emma. Regina turned to the confused stares of the rest of the party, completely forgetting her surroundings in the impossibility of the reunion. She cleared her throat and let go of Winn's hands, only for Winn to grab one of them back before it could fall to her side. She had forgotten what it felt like, a smaller hand inside of hers—Henry so rarely wanted her around since the sheriff had rolled into town, let alone holding his hand. Her heart warmed as she turned back to the group.

"Everyone, this is Winnifred. Winn this is…everyone," said Regina.

"Haha, I know. We've already met," Winn teased, bumping Regina lightly with her hip.

"Apparently so have you two," Snow said with her eyebrows raised high enough so that they completely disappeared under her matted bangs.

Regina ignored the suspicion in Snow's voice and looked to Winn's companion who had remained shyly silent throughout. Winn followed her gaze and let go of Regina's hand, reaching back for his hand and pulling him closer to the others.

"And who is this young man?" Regina asked, arching a dark brow at the boy.

"Regina, I want you to meet Tuck. My husband," she said. Even though Winn was turned away from her, she could hear her smiling as she said his name.

"Husband? Aren't you a bit young to be married?" Emma scoffed jokingly.

Winn gave Emma a quick look up and down.

"Aren't you a bit _old_ not to be?" she shot back, eyes fixed on Emma and waiting for another jab.

Tuck pulled on Winn's hand, a gesture that looked like a loving tug but in fact was an attempt to diffuse the situation by pulling Emma from Winn's reach.

"I like her," Hook whispered to Emma smarmily, only to be met with a steely glare from the sheriff.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," Tuck said taking Regina's hand and dropping into a low, formal bow. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Any friend of Winn's is a friend of mine."

"I hate it when he does the charming thing," Winn said, rolling her eyes.

"Some people like it," Charming said as he stole a glance from Snow who tried to hide a smile.

"It is wonderful to meet you," Regina said. "My, so much has changed hasn't it?"

"Oh, not a lot at all! Same girl, worse company," Winn joked, nodding her head towards Tuck. He gave a little laugh and pulled Winn toward him, planting a small kiss on Winn's temple. They laughed as she pretending to fight it. Winn turned back to Regina.

"You! You're so different. Your hair is short. Oh it's lovely and—," Winn said sincerely before Emma interrupted her.

"Alright, not to break up this Kodak moment but I think we should keep moving in case anyone heard that Little Shop of Horrors stunt you pulled," She hadn't stopped thinking about her magic since witnessing Winn's. She had used her magic so rarely and with such little control, Emma wondered what other power she could wield. She didn't exactly have a good role model for magic. "You both should come with us."

"What?" asked Snow and Charming and Winn and Tuck in unison.

"The way I see it, we are way safer with them than without them," said Emma. "And if I remember correctly, Mermaid Lagoon is in the same direction we were headed."

"You've been to this land before?" asked Tuck.

"No, I've just seen a map in a book. It's a long story. Well not that long. Like a hundred pages," rambled Emma. "Anyway kid, what do you say? I'm sure Regina would want to catch up."

"I agree with Ms. Swan, I think you should come with us. We can travel together until either group gets where they are going," said Regina, extending her hand to the girl.

"The two of us…traveling down uncharted roads…fraught with dangers untold? Just like old times," said Winn as she took Regina's hand again.

Hook spun around and began to the lead the way through the jungle, Emma close behind him. Snow and Charming followed Emma, each looking their daughter over for any more signs of injury. Regina, Winn, and Tuck trailed a good distance behind. Ahead of them, Winn could hear Emma and Charming calling for someone when she stopped suddenly and Regina and Tuck looked back at her.

"Ugh, I forgot my pack in the bush at the far side of the clearing," she said sourly.

"I'll get it for you," Tuck offered.

"No it's fine, I'll grab it and be back before you have time to miss me," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips before sprinting back towards the jungle. His smile lingered on his face as he looked at the spot of jungle through which she just disappeared.

"You really love her, don't you?" implored Regina.

"What's not to love?" he replied softly, not a moment of hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

Winn burst through the clearing with a leap. She strode toward where her pack lay hidden beneath a sickly sweet smelling group of flowers. Picking it up, she dusted off some sticking soil and placed it on her back before returning to the center of the clearing. She gazed upwards.

Righty hung motionless from the vine ensnaring his leg. He had long since passed out from the rush of blood to his head. Winn was confident that one of the feral boys would find him before Righty was in real peril but she didn't want to take any chances. She held her palm upwards toward the vine and crushed her right hand into a fist, snapping the vine and sending Righty plummeting to the ground. He landed with a thud and Winn walked over to him slowly.

"Hey," she said loudly. Righty didn't stir.

"HEY," she yelled, kicking him in the side roughly. Righty stirred awake, his eyes having trouble focusing on the girl standing over him.

"Focus, you sad excuse for a boy," she said harshly. Through the disorientation his eyes met hers and she knew fear had woken him from his stupor. "I would tell you to write this down but we both know you're illiterate. He likes to keep you that way. It keeps you weak. Dependent."

She pulled the boy up to a standing position by his ratty tunic and he knew better than to fight her.

"You go back to Pan and you tell him what happened here. You tell him that if he, or any of you little idiots, tries to harm the adults on this island again, that I will tear this forest apart to find him. You tell Pan that as long as I am here, Neverland is not safe for him. There is not a world he can run to where I won't find him. You tell him that. Now go," she said, releasing him from her clenched fists.

Righty spun on the spot and sprinted clumsily into the woods. Winn took a three deep breaths, tugging at the sleeves of her shirt as she released a little more of her anger with each breath. Regaining her composure she headed back in the direction of Regina and her husband. The crack of a branch in the forest nearby caused her body to tense. She waited a few painfully slow seconds for another feral child to launch himself at her from the trees. When nothing came, she assumed it was just an animal moving along the forest floor and continued on her way.

From behind a thick tree, Rumplestiltskin watched as the brown-haired girl ran off toward where the rest of his party called for him. Her braid bouncing with each step she took further from his sight.

"It has been a long time but there you are, dearie." he purred in delight. "There you are."


	7. Chapter 7

**Enchanted Forest. Three days before the curse.**

Regina stared through the young girl cutting the ropes that bound her feet. A million thoughts danced in her head and rode the wave of residual adrenalin that coursed through her body. She had been so close to death and yet she was here, sitting on the forest floor. Winn looked up from where she sat and worry flashed across her face upon seeing Regina's mental absence. She shook Regina's shoulders lightly as the last of the ropes fell away.

"Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Winn asked gently, reaching for the cut above Regina's eye.

Regina flinched away from the girl's touch as her eyes snapped up from their place of nothingness to meet the girl's. They were pale green, like the color of grass as summer turns to autumn and though frenzied with concern for Regina, they looked sad. Her father had eyes like that—eyes that seemed to weep tearlessly even in a smile.

Winn slowly withdrew her reaching hand, letting it instead place a waterfall of her hair behind her ear. She tugged at the sleeve of her tunic and looked uncomfortable with Regina's uncertainty.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help," Winn said so gently, it came out as a whisper.

Regina's suspicion melted away at the sad smile Winn uneasily flashed her, relaxing at the girl's words and turning her aching brow toward Winn's aid. Winn smiled a scooted closer to Regina. Regina held her breath, wondering if the closeness would mean her identity would become clear to the girl. Winn removed her brown rucksack from her shoulders and placed it next to her on the ground, opening it and removing a strip of tan cloth and small canteen. She glanced up at Regina and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked, wetting the cloth with water.

Regina ached all over but knew it would only be bumps and bruises the next day. She shook her head.

"Good. That's good, you're very lucky," she smiled. "Okay, I'm going to clean your eye now. This might hurt just a bit but you're tough, right?"

Regina nodded and Winn got to work dabbing up the blood that ran down Regina's face. Regina began to question whether the girl who knew she was at all. She was being so kind to her. Such kindness was not shown to the Evil Queen. Winn wiped away the blood above the wound, opening the gash slightly and causing Regina to inhale sharply. Winn removed her hands from Regina's face in panicked apology.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked quickly.

For the first time, Regina spoke.

"I'm fine, it only stings when it's touched by things like water…or air," she said sarcastically.

Winn let out a small laugh, surprised that the woman's first words to her were a joke despite the ordeal that had just befallen her.

"You're very funny…" Winn said, trailing off in order to prompt Regina to give the girl her name.

Regina knew that though the girl didn't recognize her face, it didn't mean she wouldn't recognize her name. She also knew that if she wasn't the one to get rid of the knights, there was a very real possibility that this young peasant before her had magic.

_Magic makes you a threat to those don't have magic but it makes you an enemy to those who do, _she remembered her mother telling her.

Regina let the moment pass, smiling at the girl to fill the awkwardness of the omission. The inquiry into her name raised Regina's guard and as the girl finished cleaning her cut, Regina pressed further.

"Why are you helping me?" she said bluntly.

"What?" Winn replied, slightly bemused.

"Why are you helping me?" Regina repeated. "You don't know who I am. You gain nothing by this."

Winn looked amused by the question. She packed her supplies back into her pack and shook her head at the ground, smiling.

"Are you asking me to explain why I helped a woman being attacked by two men?" she laughed lightly. A twisted smile crawled along Regina's face.

"So, it was you controlling the wind," Regina said slowly as Winn helped her to her feet.

Winn's smile disappeared as she realized she had given away far more than had been asked. She locked eyes with Regina and stepped backward slowly.

"There's no need to be frightened. I am only curious," Regina soothed. Winn took another few steps toward the trees. "They were knights. You must've seen their armor. Why would you defy knights of the kingdom to help a stranger?"

Winn remained silent, her eyes buried into Regina's.

"Two armed men brutalizing a woman has nothing to do with defying a kingdom. Besides, this isn't exactly my kingdom," she said. The last bit caught Regina's ear. Winn was tense; a far cry from the warm, confident girl who had tended to her just moments ago but Regina paid no mind.

"Not your kingdom?" she asked casually, attempting to hide the level of interest.

"I'm only passing through. From what I've seen, it's not exactly welcoming," Winn said, gesturing to Regina's swelling brow. Regina laughed—an attempt to ease the girl's mind and it worked as Winn smiled back. It was a gamble, what Regina did next, but for some reason she felt enlivened by the girl's presence.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you," Regina beamed as she stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "My name is Regina."


	8. Chapter 8

**Neverland. Present.**

The sun hung low in the Neverland sky as night began to fall on the now even larger group of travelers. As they had moved on from the brawl at the clearing, Hook had stopped the ground and informed them that silence was vital the deeper into the jungle they walked.

"Pan has eyes and ears all over this place," he had whispered. "Our words are our own from here on out."

"What about Gold?" Emma whispered back.

"For all we know, the coward has run off back to the ship or, better, is dead," Hook whispered roughly.

As the sunlight disappeared, the group decreased the space between themselves as to not lose sight of each other in the thick jungle. Hook slashed away at the brush, clearing a path for Regina, Winn, and Tuck who followed closely behind. Winn and Tuck held hands as Regina moved branches out of their way with a smile.

Emma noted how strange it was to see Regina so happy without a crushed heart in her hand. She stared at the girl, Winn. The way she looked at Regina, with such affection, was hard for Emma to understand. There was not a chance in hell that that girl really knew Regina—not the way her family did. Or if she did know the real Regina, what kind of person was she to not mind? She followed closely behind the girl, her parents bringing up the rear of the group. Emma gazed into the woods, hoping for some sign of Gold. She knew that if they wanted to rescue Henry, any magic on their side was good magic.

Her wandering eyes meant she would not see the log that caught her foot midstride, sending her falling awkwardly to the ground. She tried to catch herself but the gash in her palm weakened her attempt and she let out a sharp cry as new pain seared through her bandaged hand.

Emma moved to her knees and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, expecting Snow's worried face to overwhelm her vision but was met with Winn's small, outstretched hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet in an instant. Emma quickly dusted off the leaves and dirt that covered her shirt as Winn removed a large twig from the sheriff's hair.

Winn gave Emma a warm smile, raising her eyebrows and nodding, wordlessly asking if Emma was alright. Emma smiled and nodded back. She was thankful for her help and felt a little guilty for her internal suspicions just moments before. Winn turned back toward Tuck as Snow and Charming rushed worriedly to Emma's side, Snow grabbing for Emma's hand. The gash had been reopened and was now bleeding through the bandaging.

"We need to stop," Snow said loudly, the strength of her voice causing the group to jump slightly at the suddenly broken silence.

"What part of 'silent' did you not understand, love?" Hook whispered loudly as he came rushing back towards the Charmings.

"Emma is bleeding. We need to properly bandage her hand. It's too dark to be traveling anyway, we should make camp here for the night," Snow whispered once the rest of the group had encircled Emma.

Hook looked to Emma's hand then up to her face.

"Aye, perhaps we all could use some rest," he said, voice softening at the sight of her. The spitfire sheriff he had come to expect was gone. The woman before him had been worn-down by the Neverland sun and the constant thoughts of Henry.

Emma and Regina each opened their mouth to argue, knowing that every minute they rested was another minute Henry was without them but Charming cut them off before they could even get started.

"You're no good to Henry like this. We will get to him faster if we are well-rested than trudging along half-dead," he said pointedly. He took their silence as reluctant agreement.

Charming, Hook, and Tuck got to work clearing the ground of any logs or sticks as the rest of the group found spots to unroll their packs settle in. As the men finished their work they each took the spots that had been made up for them. Snow had made up Emma's and Charming's spots, Emma positioned protectively between her parents. Winn had positioned herself between Regina and her husband and made up Hook's spot for him at the foot of Tuck's roll.

"If today taught us anything, it is that we need someone to stay awake and keep watch," whispered Charming.

"I would like to volunteer not myself thank you very much," Hook called from his spot on the ground.

"Like we would ever trust you. You walked us into the first ambush," Regina scoffed.

"I can do it. With my hand I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway," Emma piped up.

"No, sweetie, you need to try and rest. I can stay up," Snow countered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Snow. I will do it," Charming said, rubbing Snow's back.

"I can do it," said Winn as everyone looked over to the girl rising from her spot in the darkness. "Tuck and I were resting before we joined you all. I can stay up and this sap can carry me tomorrow if I get that sleepy."

Winn kicked Tuck's shoe playfully. He knew better than to argue with her or to make some heroic offer to take her place. To say she was stubborn would be an understatement.

Charming started to argue as Regina gazed up at the young woman standing next to her, admiring her willingness to forgo sleep so that others could partake. It was this girl that Regina remembered—the one who would masquerade an act of selflessness with a joke.

She peered through the darkness and could see Snow and Charming exchange uneasy glances. All they knew of Winn was that she and Regina were friends and that she had magic, both making their trust of her hard to earn. Emma looked up from her hand and caught Snow and Charming's exchange. She understood why they would be hesitant to trust Winn but this girl had saved their lives before she knew that Regina was amongst them.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Emma said, catching Snow's eye with a look that let her know she knew what she was doing.

Content with Emma's trust of the newcomers, the group settled in for the night. Winn kissed Tuck goodnight and found a comfortable spot against a tree where she could keep an eye on both the jungle and her sleeping companions.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three hours since the last of the group had fallen asleep.

Winn's eyes swept the trees and the ground in front of her, committing to memory every tree and shape in the darkness. A warm breeze moved through the jungle and the clouds obscuring the moon moved to reveal its shining face. Moonlight streamed through the canopy of trees above Winn and a beam fell directly onto the sleeping pirate that lay at Tuck's feet.

She gazed at his face, blackened with Neverland dirt and the smeared eye makeup she so rarely saw on men. A voice echoed in her mind as her eyes fell to the dagger tucked in his boot.

_Never trust a pirate._

She couldn't remember where she had heard it but she knew it to be true. As if he could feel her gaze through the fog of sleep, Hook flipped over onto his back. A glint of silver caught Winn's eye as she could now see his personal effects lying next to him. The curved hook shone brightly in the light of the moon, its edge throwing reflected light in every direction. Winn felt her breath catch in her chest and for a moment she felt the nagging pull of fear on her heart but just as quickly as the feeling had come, it had gone. The unexplainable emotion left her body as fast as it had descended upon her.

She had met a man who called that sort of experience "a remembering." It was your body's way of telling you that you had done this all before but that your mind couldn't place when. Winn took a deep breath and tugged on her sleeves, letting her anxiety decrease with each tug of the fabric.

The rustle of movement pulled her out of her thoughts and despite the warmth of Neverland, sent a cold shiver through her body. She searched the jungle for the location of the sound and was both relieved and frightened when it came but a few feet in front of her.

She stood up quickly and quietly, squinting toward the darkness that enveloped most of the group. A rush of heat flew through her body as her eyes flew to the shapes lying on the ground, trying to recall the mental image of each of her companions which now did not match the moonlight scene before her.

_Hook. Tuck. Regina. Snow. Em—Emma. Where is Emma?_

More movement caught Winn's attention and her eyes fell on Charming. Someone was crouched next to him, hanging over his body and rising slowly. Winn's heart was beating in her ears as she held a hand up toward the figure. Enchantment after enchantment sat on the tip of her tongue, instinct would choose which one would be best. Suddenly, the figure stood up straight and turned toward Winn.

The stillness of the forest overwhelmed Winn whose senses honed in on the silhouetted being, making the moment seem deceptively calm. The figure took a slowly took a step backward and was bathed in moonlight.

To Winn's great relief, Emma stared back at her.

Winn exhaled loudly, not realizing she had been holding her breath. Emma heard this and walked slowly over the where the girl had just let her body relax against the tree. Winn sat down and leaned against the trunk where Emma then joined her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out," whispered Emma, glancing toward her parents to make sure she didn't wake them.

"Can't sleep?" asked Winn.

"Not really. My hand is killing me," said Emma, looking down at her bandaged hand.

"Can I see?" asked Winn reaching for Emma's hand.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess so," stammered Emma as Winn scooted until they were face to face.

Winn gently took Emma's hand in hers and slowly undid the bandaging. As the last strip was removed, Emma felt the breeze glide over the wound and she tensed. She couldn't see just how deep the knife had gone but she knew it was bad. In Storybrooke she would have needed stitches—lots and lots of stitches. Winn carefully moved Emma's hand into a beam of light so she could better see the damage.

"It's pretty deep and very, very gross," she stated with a deep frown.

"Thanks, kid. I always wanted to be diagnosed as very gross" said Emma, wincing as she saw her mangled palm in the moonlight. She felt flushed and Winn was quick to notice.

"You look paler than your mother. If you faint, I'll have to wake Snow up so how about some deep breaths instead," said Winn, half-joking.

Emma looked away from her hand, looking instead to her sleeping parents. Winn followed Emma's gaze before returning to inspecting the sheriff's hand.

"So how does that happen anyway? You and your parents being the same age? Have they spent time in Neverland before? Unless the years have just been…unkind to you?" asked Winn with a smirk.

Emma struggled to think of a comeback but lack of sleep and the pain radiating through her hand clouded her mind. Instead, she let the jab pass, shrugging and shaking her head. She wanted to tell Winn everything Regina had done to her family. She wanted her to know that the woman she knew tore families apart through death and destruction and a curse—but something about the way the girl held Emma's hand so tenderly stopped her from unleashing those harsh truths.

"Magic," she said.

"Magic," Winn said nodding as she flipped Emma's hand in her own.

"You have magic," said Emma.

"I do," said Winn, not looking up from Emma's hand.

"How did you learn to really control it?" Emma prompted.

Hook tossed in his sleep again and the women froze, waiting until his body would settle to continue their whispered exchange. With Winn's head turned toward Hook, Emma could see a long, thin scar that ran downwards behind Winn's ear and stopped just before her neck. As Hook became still, Winn turned back to Emma who was trying to hide her staring.

"Why are you so interested?" asked Winn with a barely audible whisper.

Emma, still flustered from staring at the scar, looked down awkwardly as she tried to think of a reason other than the always duplicitous "just curious." The brief hesitation was enough for Winn.

"You want to know because you don't control yours," Winn said smiling wide.

Emma remained silent. She had never had this sort of conversation before and wasn't sure if she should be.

"I can help you learn, Emma. Magic can be wonderful but only if you know how to use it," said Winn. "As long as you control it, magic is a gift. The moment it starts controlling you, it becomes a curse."

Emma shifted against the tree trunk. She wanted to know so much. Her magic could help them find Henry but she was so tired and learning about magic through half-whispered conversations wasn't ideal.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" asked Emma, taking her hand back from Winn and starting to stand.

Sensing the resistance, Winn didn't want to push so she helped Emma to her feet.

"Sure. Can I give you something to help your hand?" Winn asked.

"Vicodin?" Emma deadpanned.

"What's a Vicodin?" asked Winn, confused.

"Magic," breathed Emma.

"Then you're going to love this," Winn said as she took Emma's hand again. She placed one hand on top of the wound and the other beneath as she closed her eyes tight. Emma let out a hiss as the Winn's palm pressed into hers, the wound throbbing from the contact. The air seemed to buzz with electricity as the warmth of Winn's hands washed over the rest of Emma's body.

Winn opened her unfocused eyes and Emma was shocked to see that her pale green irises were glowing faintly. She stood agape as she noticed the throbbing in her hand lessened and lessened with each breath until all that remained was a tingle of numbness where the wound had once felt on fire.

Winn closed her eyes again as the static in the air seemed to dissipate and her hands seemed cold to Emma's touch. Winn's hands dropped heavily to her sides and as her eyes opened Emma saw that they were no longer glowing, having returned to their pale normalcy. Winn swayed a bit on her feet and Emma tried to steady the girl by grabbing her shoulders. Winn's hand shot to where Emma's injured hand rested on her slouching shoulders. She looked up toward Emma; her eyes now focused and fixed on the blonde, and flipped her hand over.

The painfully deep gash had vanished and the pain with it.

Emma rapidly inspected her hand, examining each finger and line for signs of what once was, but she could find no trace of the wound. Winn took Emma's hand and held it steady, waiting until the blonde met her gaze to speak.

"Like Vicodin?" she whispered inquisitively.

Emma paused, simultaneously confused and awestruck by what Winn had just done.

"Way, way better than Vicodin."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey all, sorry for the delay. I've been focused on school but had a little time to map out the rest of the story. This should mean more regular posting. Thanks for sticking with me and happy reading! **

**Enchanted Forest. Three days before the curse.**

Regina sat across the fire from Winn and watched as the girl added sticks to the small, hopefully undiscoverable fire. Seeing as how the path was not safe anymore, Winn had offered to accompany Regina back to her home, worried that trouble seemed to follow her.

"Trouble follows me?" Regina had asked, feigning disbelief.

"Well, you had a run in with knights of the kingdom. Then you met me. Knights are trouble. I'm trouble. If I leave you alone you will definitely be dragon food," Winn had joked. They had walked a few hours until the sky started to darken, stopping for water and to share what food Winn kept in her pack. They barely spoke to one another but both had been comfortable with the silence.

Regina's body ached from her fall and despite the fire's warmth, she felt a constant chill. Her head burned intensely where Winn had bandaged it and she did her best not to fuss with the dressing. She gazed up into the night sky, many of the stars obscured by a thin layer of clouds. The kingdom had not had rain in weeks and a storm was due any day now. They had blamed her, the villagers, for the dry season that had killed many of their crops and livelihood. She remembers scoffing at the idea that someone could control the weather in such a way and yet, the girl sitting across from her had done just that.

Regina let her gaze wander back down to Winn. Regina caught her eyes before Winn looked down quickly; alerting Regina to the fact she had been staring. Regina smiled and rested her chin on her hand.

"What?" Regina asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"Nothing, it's just…you look like someone I used to know," Winn replied, tracing Regina's face with her eyes. She smiled then shook her head and looked back down, into the fire.

"Someone from your home? Where did you say you were from again?" Regina pried lightly.

"I didn't," Winn shot back, her smile disappearing as her eyes met Regina's again. Regina knew then not to press; the girl was better made a friend than an enemy.

"Fair enough," said Regina. "What about your parents? They must be worried about you out here on your own?"

"No, they—they definitely aren't worried," Winn said, her eyes drawn back to the fire.

"Why would you say that? All parents worry about their children," Regina said comfortingly as if hearing this would spark Winn's desire to go home. Regina knew that so few mothers were like her mother and maybe the girl before her was just a runaway, unaware of how lucky she was.

"Because they died when I was little," Winn said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. I—I am so sorry," Regina said softly, embarrassed she had tread into such emotionally deep waters. Winn noticed Regina's face fall and offered her a smile and a shrug.

"It's alright; it's not your fault. I left after they died and haven't stopped moving since. Traveling from place to place—" Winn started.

"Conjuring wind storms here and there to help strangers," Regina interjected.

Winn laughed and threw a twig playfully at Regina, who caught it and threw it into the fire.

"Well, you're not a stranger anymore," she said. "But you are very, very strange."

Regina laughed at this. It had been a long time since she had not been called a name in malice but in jest. As she thought, a violent chill shuddered through her body and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?" Winn asked, standing up to grab her pack. From it she pulled a wool blanket and made her way to Regina, squatting next to her and wrapping the Queen in the warm embrace. Normally, Regina would have shied from the action but she was feeling weaker by the moment and she found Winn's presence calming. Winn pulled back and furrowed her brow.

"Regina, you're burning up," Winn said concerned, her hands gently moving over Regina's face. Regina removed Winn's hands.

"I'm probably just sitting too close to the fire. I assure you, I am fine," Regina dismissed.

"It's probably the cut. Let me," said Winn as she removed the bandage above Regina's eye. Regina winced as every minute movement sent sharp pins shooting across her forehead where the gash resided.

"Oh, Gods. It's infected. You need a healer. Where is the nearest healer?" Winn spoke, her voice quick and direct.

"He won't help me," Regina said, another chill racking her body.

"What? Why not?" Winn asked confused.

"No one in that village will. I assure you, I am fine," Regina repeated.

"Regina." Winn started to protest.

"I said I am fine," Regina shouted, causing Winn to flinch.

Winn looked hurt and it hurt Regina to look at Winn. Then Winn's face changed as she became strangely calm. She raised a hand to Regina's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Trust me," said Winn and with that she gently pressed her palm into Regina's cut. Regina's arms flew up in protest, reacting to the pain the gash seemed to explode with. Suddenly, she felt as if a lightning storm existed in every breath she took and Winn's hand was guiding the charge through her. She looked up at the girl as Winn's eyes flew open. Regina gazed into her eyes, it looking as if a green flame danced inside them. Her hands rested around Winn's arm as little by little, her pain disappeared. When all that remained was a dull ache, Winn's eyes closed and her hand fell away as she sunk to her knees.

Regina felt for the spot where her head had been cut and found nothing but a few flecks of dried blood on her smooth porcelain skin. Regina knew it was good magic. The best magic actually.

"It's capable of undoing a violent act with an act of sacrifice. Dark magic will never know this kind of power, but we make up for it in other ways," Regina remembered Cora lecturing.

Her mind was torn from her mother when Winn's eyes fluttered open, their pale color but not their focus had returned. Regina reached out and placed a hand on the side of the girl's face, mirroring Winn's own actions moments before.

Winn's head fell against Regina's outstretched hand. Then the rest of her followed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Neverland. Present.**

Sunlight replaced the moonlight that had streamed through the jungle canopy as morning broke in Neverland. Regina stirred at the sound of some unrecognizable bird singing in the distance. It was the first morning she had woken up knowing she was in Neverland. On the previous mornings, she had woken up expecting to be back in Storybrooke with Henry eagerly knocking on her door, impatiently waiting to head to Granny's for breakfast. Her heart clenched at the memory of every morning before and ached for more mornings like those.

She sat up and saw the others had started to stir. Winn still sat against the tree, watching as the group attempted to greet another day that would undoubtedly be unbearably hot. Charming woke Snow gently then laughed as Emma let out a groan from being blinded by the sun. With everyone else up, Winn made her way over to where Regina and Tuck had slept. She mouthed a good morning to Regina then sunk down next to her sleeping husband. She ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned down until her mouth was right next to his ear. She glanced up at Regina with a devious smile.

"Wake up, there are spiders everywhere!" she spoke loudly into his ear.

Tuck sprung upwards, glancing around wildly until his eyes settled on Winn. She shook with silent laughter and ruffled his wild morning hair. He hid a smile as he grabbed her around the waist and wrestled her to the ground while tickling her sides. Snow and Charming watched bemused, remembering how it felt when they were young and falling in love.

Charming placed a kiss on the top of Snow's head then helped Emma to her feet. Snow noticed immediately that the bandage had disappeared from her hand. She took Emma's hand in her own and Emma watched as Snow and Charming's jaws dropped in unison.

"Emma, your hand. How did…?" Snow asked, turning Emma's hand over and over.

"The kid fixed it," Emma said, nodding behind her to where Winn and Tuck lay laughing.

"Winn did this?" Charming asked, inspecting her hand for himself.

At the mention of Winn's name, Tuck looked up from playfully straddling Winn to where the Charmings stood gawking over something. As Emma's hand dropped back to her side, he could see that the deep cut that once was, wasn't. He looked down, upset at his wife, who was still stifling her laugh and fighting against his weight that pinned her to the jungle floor.

"Did you heal her hand?" he asked calmly.

"What?" Winn replied, seeing for the first time his expression and matching it with confusion.

"You heard what I said. Did you heal her hand?" he asked more forcefully this time. Winn said nothing and Tuck rolled off of her, standing up and putting a foot between them. Regina awkwardly looked away from the young couple as Winn stood and closed the distance. They moved to the edge of the clearing, out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"Tuck, it was nothing. It was a little cut. I didn't even feel it. I just—," Winn started.

"Just a little cut? Didn't even feel it?" Tuck mimicked. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, the same hand that Emma had injured. He pressed gently into her palm with his thumb and she gasped in pain.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, releasing her hand and craning his head to meet her downward gazing eyes. "You can't keep doing this. First the vines, now her hand. You are going to get yourself killed."

Winn shook her head and turned from him, making her way back to the tree against which she had spent the night but he ran around in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Magic always comes at—" Tuck began.

"I know what I'm doing and I am so much stronger than—," Winn pushed back.

"I am trying to protect you," he whispered through gritted teeth.

Winn laughed in disbelief and shook her head.

"It's funny that I care about you? That I am putting you first? Before these strangers and a woman that you barely even know?" Tuck ranted. Winn's head snapped back to glare at Tuck.

"We owe our life to that woman," she said in a tone that told Tuck he was on thin ice.

"Well we don't owe it to the others. If I could choose between seeing you hurt or seeing another hurt, I will choose them every time because I love you. I don't care if that makes me the bad guy. Your pain will never be the better choice for me," he said, moving one of his hands to her throbbing hand.

Winn placed her throbbing hand over Tuck's heart and raised herself onto her tiptoes. She planted a light kiss on his cheek and leaned into his ear.

"I know, husband," she whispered. "But it isn't always your choice."


	12. Chapter 12

**Enchanted Forest. Two days before the Curse.**

Regina sat against a tree, cradling Winn's body against her own. Winn was breathing regularly and as far as Regina could tell, she was merely sleeping. She had tried to shake her awake but something told her that the girl needed rest. The sky had begun to lighten and Regina waited anxiously for the sunrise. The sky was blanketed with gray clouds but any sun would be welcomed sun. She had stayed awake all night, not wanting Winn to wake up alone, and the darkness seemed to breed anxiety.

When the sun finally rose, Regina could see that the color had returned to Winn's face and she again tried to gently wake the girl in her arms.

"Winn. Winn, child, wake up," she beckoned.

Nothing.

"Winn. It's morning and you need to wake up," she tried again. To her great relief, the girl opened her eyes. They were foggy and moved slowly across Regina's face. Winn smiled through the haze.

"Mother," she breathed.

"No. Winn. It's Regina. You collapsed. Do you remember?" Regina said flustered, trying to push through the mistaken identity and rouse Winn from her state.

Winn furrowed her brow and rubbed her eyes clumsily. Her arms moved heavily from her face to Regina, draping themselves across the Queen's legs.

"Regina. Regina. Why am I on the ground?" Winn asked, regaining her wits as she spoke.

"You fainted," Regina replied, helping Winn into a sitting position.

"I fainted? How ladylike of me. Did I swoon? I bet I swooned," said Winn with faux pride.

"Oh you definitely swooned," Regina assured her jokingly as she hooked her arms around the girl and lifted her to her feet. Winn held her head and tried to gain her balance.

"How is your head?" Regina asked. Winn glanced up towards Regina's forehead.

"Worse than yours, I hope," Winn replied with a smile. Regina ran her hand over where her cut used to be.

"Yes, it would seem so. Winn, is that what made you collapse? I know that magic as powerful as that can be…taxing," said Regina.

"And what would you know of magic?" Winn asked suspiciously.

"Enough," said Regina firmly.

"Then you know about the earth-based forms," Winn assumed.

"Some, yes. Very powerful, very good, and very old magic," Regina remembered.

"That would be them. It sort of comes natural to the women in my family," Winn shrugged.

"Your mother taught you?" Regina asked, thinking back to being mistaken for her before.

"A little bit. I was young and our magic requires a lot of energy and sacrifice," Winn said, standing upright for the first time.

"Sacrifice?" Regina asked. Dark magic required only that your intention be clear and more often than not, driven by something powerful like hate or anger or revenge.

"To use my magic, it must be for selfless reasons. I have to focus on who I'm using it for. The moment I use it for myself, it becomes dark," said Winn.

"If what you are doing is selfless, why does it hurt you? It doesn't seem fair. Dark magic takes nothing," Regina countered.

"Ha. Dark magic only takes. It takes humanity from those who use it and takes happiness from those who are victim to it. Earth's magic works like the world itself. Everything must have a balance. I took your pain from you, healed your cut. When I did that I changed a violent act. But pain can never be destroyed, not entirely," Winn explained.

"What happens to it?" Regina asked, following intensely. Winn grabbed Regina's hand and raised it slowly to her forehead. Regina's fingertips rested just above Winn's eye, right where Regina's cut had been. Though her skin was unbroken, where the cut might've been on Winn felt as if a candle burned beneath it. Regina felt so much for the girl in front of her.

"You took it?" she managed to say.

"I did," said Winn with a sad smile.

"Why?" Regina asked, warmed those two little words.

"Earth magic is good magic. I take the pain but I only feel it for a little while. It'll be gone by tonight. That cut could have killed you. I made a choice between your pain and mine. Magic always comes at a price," said Winn.

"What did you just say?" Regina asked, hoping she had misheard Winn.

"Magic. It always comes at a price," she repeated.

"Where did you hear that?" Regina pressed.

"I don't know. Something my mother used to say, I think," Winn guessed as she reached for her bag and started packing her belongings.

The Evil Queen was rarely surprised nor was she privy to such ideas as fate or destiny but in that moment she knew that something stronger than coincidence had brought this girl to her.

That something was Rumplestiltskin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Neverland. Present.**

Regina watched as Winn planted a light kiss on Tuck's cheek and turn from him. Each of their faces contorted into poorly hidden sadness though neither one could see the other. Winn looked up from the ground and noticed Regina's staring, offering up a sad smile as she walked towards the queen.

"Are you alright?" asked Regina, gently wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Always," said Winn, accepting the embrace eagerly.

"I can turn him into a toad if you want," she said, squeezing the girl tighter.

"Haha. Nah. He would love that. Another reason not to wear pants," Winn said, rolling her eyes.

Hook suddenly dropped from a tree behind the women, his Hook cutting deep into the tree bark as is steadied his decent.

"Finally decided to join your fellow monkeys, Captain?" Winn jabbed.

"Better, I have our heading," he said with a smirk, shouting the last bit and drawing the group around him.

"Well?" prodded Charming, hands on his hips as he tried to ignore the pirate's theatrical tendencies.

"The next outpost is two miles straight ahead. We are going to head onto the beach, walk parallel to their camp until we reach the cliffs that overlook it. We'll have the upper ground if we come down from the cliffs," said the captain, etching an explanatory map in the ground with his hook.

"How steep is the cliff face?" asked Snow, analysing Hook's strategy.

"I've managed it before and you all have a leg up on me. Or rather a hand," said Hook, holding up his silver replacement.

"Well then let's go," Emma said forcefully, grabbing her gear without hesitation.

The rest of the group followed suit and soon they were walking through the jungle again. Tuck walked far from the group, his face frozen in deep thought. Winn glanced over to him every minute, anxious about the distance between them.

"I will talk to him," Regina said, having noted every time Winn had looked up worriedly.

"You don't have to do that," Winn said, pulling her eyes from her brooding husband to meet Regina's reassuring look.

"Please. I want to do this for you," said Regina, keeping contact with Winn's pale eyes. Winn looked back to Tuck, nodding slowly after a moment.

"Alright. Thank you. Just make sure he knows that, above everything else, I love him," Winn said as Regina started towards the boy. She let her gaze linger on Regina, thinking how strangely wonderful the accidental reunion had been. The day they said goodbye, Winn would have sworn she would never see Regina again and now to meet again, in Neverland of all places.

Winn quickened her pace to catch up with the blonde who was moving swiftly through the jungle, leading the rest of the group toward the beach. Snow and Charming watched as Winn's bounded past them to walk beside their daughter.

"What must she have been like, Charming? Emma, at that age?" said Snow, her voice wavering at the thought. Charming reached for Snow's hand and took in her pained expression.

"I imagine she was a lot like you. Smart, stubborn, clever, fierce. Beautiful," he said, bringing Snow's hand up to his lips for a kiss. Though she would never admit it, Snow had always marveled at the calming effect Charming's kisses had on her. All of the troubles of the world seemed to be silenced the moment his lips touched her and in those moments she knew why Emma was the savior. She knew why Emma had magic. Her parents had true love. Snow smiled to herself as she watched Emma and Winn walk together.

"Emma?" said Winn, slightly winded from the jog to the front of the pack. Emma looked away from the jungle for a split second, just long enough to be surprised it wasn't Snow at her side, telling her to take a rest or drink of water.

"Yeah kid?" replied Emma without breaking stride.

"May I ask you something?" said Winn.

"Listen, if it's about magic, this really isn't the time," said Emma, tensing at the idea of another thing weighing on her mind.

"No, it's not that. I was just curious, why are you all in Neverland?" asked Winn, grabbing a branch Emma held back for her.

Emma slowed her pace as her mind replayed the moment she saw Tamara and Greg disappear into the portal with Henry.

"My son. We are looking for my son," Emma said coldly, anger rising to the surface.

"What's his name?" asked Winn, worried that she was causing the change in Emma's mood.

"Henry," said Emma.

"Henry. That's a lovely name. Much better than Tucker," said Winn, trying and failing to coax a smile from Emma. "What is he doing here?"

"He was kidnapped by two nutjobs," said Emma though gritted teeth.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," said Winn, suddenly understanding Emma's coldness.

"May I ask you something else?" said Winn.

"Sure, kid," said Emma.

"What is a nutjob?" asked Winn, eyes narrowing at the new word.

"Um, what's the ye old english word for it? A loon?" guessed Emma.

"Ah," offered Winn in understanding.

"Regina, her and I, we never spoke about her family. Are you two related?" asked Winn. Emma scoffed at the question.

"No, no...well I...I guess she's my step-grandmother," said Emma, smirking with this realization. Emma saw Winn's face scrunch in confusion. "She's also Henry's adoptive mother."

"Regina is a mother?" asked Winn, her mouth open in shock.

"Depends on your definition," said Emma sharply. She opened her mouth to continue but glanced over at Winn and caught the girl looking at Regina in awe.

"I knew she would be a mother some day," said Winn proudly.

A snapping noise tore through the jungle, causing Emma to jump and Winn to grab her arm instinctually. She looked over at Winn whose pride had turned to fear in an instant. She followed the girls gaze to wear Regina and Tuck had been moments ago and saw instead the gaping hole in the ground into which they had disappeared.

The group converged on the hole instantly but Emma got there first, falling to her knees on the perimeter. Peering in, Emma locked eyes with Regina who clung to the wall by a vine. Emma laid herself on her stomach and reached a hand toward the queen.

"Take my hand, Regina," she commanded.

"I can't," Regina responded, attempting to shift her weight to free one of her hands. The vine began to tear ever so slightly in response to the movement.

"Yes you can. Take my hand right now. That vine won't hol-" Emma shouted.

The vine began to give way.


	14. Chapter 14

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she threw both her arms down toward the queen.

Regina began to fall, arms reaching wildly toward the blonde who hung above her. She caught her hand and the falling stopped momentarily. Gravity pulled Emma closer to the edge of the pit as she slid toward the darkness. She tried to dig her toes into the Earth but she felt herself tipping over the edge. Suddenly, something jerked at her leg and the sliding stopped. She clung to the queen's hands as she turned to see what had ensnared her.

Sprawled out in a way that mirrored Emma, Hook lay motionless on the ground. His silver hook glinted in the sunlight as the tip sat firmly in the ground, piercing Emma's pant leg and tethering her to the Earth. His eyes were wild with adreniline, his chest puffing up and down at the mere closeness of the save. Winn slid in next to Emma, followed by Snow and Charming. Working in tandem, they pulled Regina from the hole and then Emma from the edge. Charming nodded thankfully to Hook who had flipped onto his back and lay beside Emma and Regina, all still stunned.

Regina rolled her head to the side and looked to Emma.

"Thank you," she breathed in exhaustion.

"Don't mention it," the savior replied.

Emma looked to Hook.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Don't mention it," the captain echoed.

"Tuck!" Winn yelled into the hole. It was so dark, she could barely see a foot down. "Tucker! Can you hear me?"

No reply came.

"Tucker, I swear if you don't-" she started.

"Winn?" came a shout from the depths.

"Tuck! Are you hurt?" she yelled.

"A little battered but I'll live," he called up to his anxious wife.

Winn's hand flung out towards Charming but her eyes never left the blackness where Tuck resided.

"Give me your torch," she commanded. Charming rifled through his pack, pulling a flashlight from a side pocket and handing it to Winn after clicking it on. Winn took the light, unfazed by the new technology that she held in her hands.

"Tuck, I'm throwing you down a torch. Once I can see you, I can get you up here," Winn yelled slowly, every word needing to be painfully clear.

"With magic?" Tuck shouted from the hole, his voice was loud and had bite that Regina had not heard before. Winn said nothing, her fingers dug into the earth by her knees in frustration. Regina placed a hand on Winn's back, half to comfort her and half to keep the girl from tumbling over the edge herself.

"Find another way to bring me up," Tuck called up again, his tone suggested the finality of the argument.

"Tucker, it won't-" Winn started.

"This, this is my choice," he shouted. Winn exhaled sharply, her own words from moments ago now stung her coming from Tuck. She shook her head at the stubbornness she was married to and then raised her eyes to meet the rest of the group.

"I need vines. Lots of them. A plank of wood in case we need to keep him stable. Water," said Winn, looking from person to person as she listed items, signaling their assignments. They nodded in agreement and stood up, hurrying off to collect the items. Regina stayed by Winn's side.

"Throw him the torch and bring him up. This is insane. What husband would be mad that you removed him from a deep, dark hole?" asked Regina.

"I can't," Winn said, her fists dug into her waist, hands tugging at the sleeves of her shirt.

"Why not?" Regina asked, incredulous.

"Because this is his choice, not mine. We don't make decisions for that aren't ours to make and we don't always make them together but we try very, very hard to support whatever the other decides. That's marriage. Through everything. Through every bad choice and stupid decision, I support him. Maybe not the decision but him," said Winn, her voice a mixture of fury and love. She looked away from Regina and back to the hole.

"It sounds maddening," said Regina.

"You have no idea," replied Winn, sounding defeated.

Hook and Charming dragged large vines from the jungle toward the edge of the hole as Emma pulled a piece of tree bark behind her. Snow gathered what medical supplies and water she could find and threw them into a small sack and returned to where Winn and Regina stood. Winn grabbed the pack from Snow and looked over to where Hook and Charming were securing the vines to a nearby tree and Emma had leaned the slice of bark. Winn slung the pack onto her shoulders and jogged over and grabbed the bark, grabbing an armful of vines as she returned to the hole.

She began to wrap the vines around her body when Regina and Snow's hands were thrown up in confusion, blocking Winn's path to the edge.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snow asked, brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm going down to get him," Winn stated, matter-of-factly.

"No you most certainly are not," Regina stated just as bluntly.

"I'm the lightest, he's my husband, and oh look," said Winn, securing the final knot with a quick tug. "I'm all ready to go." Winn tried to push past the women but was pulled back by the strong grip of Charming.

"Take your hands off me," Winn said, fire burning in her eyes.

"I will go down," said Charming, moving the girl further from the trap's perimeter.

"You're too heavy. Even if you get to him, the vines may not be able to support you both," said Regina.

"Then I will go," piped Snow.

"Out of the question," stated Charming.

"I can go," offered Emma, her hand raised slightly in the air.

"No," said Charming and Snow in unison. Emma's eyebrows raised in protest at the parental order.

Bickering broke out instantaneously among the group. Winn wanted to go. Hook didn't. Winn called him a coward. Emma wanted to go. Her parent's didn't want her to. She wasn't a child. Through the fighting, Regina remained quiet, head craned toward the hole.

"Everybody be quiet," Regina said, her eyes fixed toward the ground. The group paid no mind to the queen, the arguments getting more and more heated. Charming attempted to remove the vines from Winn who fought and shoved against his hands as Emma tried to calm her. Regina's head craned more toward the hole then her head snapped back to her warring companions.

"Everyone shut up!" she yelled. The group turned their attention to the queen, frozen by the sudden outburst. "Do you hear that?"

They hung motionless as they took in the noises of their surroundings, Charming still gripping Winn by the arm and her hand still pressed firmly against his face.

From the hole came a noise that sent a cold shiver down Winn's spine. Her eyes met Charming's and they both moved slowly to the edge of the hole.

Peering into the darkness, Winn's fears were confirmed when a deep hissing noise rumbled from below their feet.

"Winn?" Tuck yelled upwards with a harsh whisper. "I...I think there's something down here."


End file.
